


A Night to (Not) Remember

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	A Night to (Not) Remember

Marcus smiled as Ron finished his drink. Ron had been too trusting this evening, and Marcus was ready to benefit. When Ron started feeling dizzy, he offered to escort him up to an empty room to "sleep it off."

"You know, I've always thought you were a little hot," Marcus whispered as he helped Ron into the bed. That made Ron uncomfortable, but after a little coaxing, he let Marcus take off his pants.

"I've never done this before...is it going to hurt?" Ron asked.

 _You won't remember in the morning_ , Marcus thought as he positioned himself between Ron's legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)


End file.
